Thought's and Feelings
by Princess Silver Serenity
Summary: Each chapter will be on a scout and a moment where their thoughts and feelings were strong.Updated
1. Serena Usagi

Serena's pain

Awoken from my sleep, a familiar beep in my ear. I answer it and Mercury is there.

"We need your help."

When did my life change? How did I come to fight the Negaverse? I get out of bed and pick up my brooch. Taking a deep breath, I call out the words that are part blessing, part curse.

"Moon Prism Power!"

The power in me rises up and fills me. I relax as it engulfs me. Part of me is thrilled.....part....saddened. Every battle I am drained Physically, Mentally, and Soul. No one realizes it. Even though I suffer, I smile and laugh. No one realizes. To them I'm a klutzy, fun, lively girl....even in battle. But the truth is that I am graceful and strong. They nag at me; I am ripped to shreds inside.

One night, I sneak out to the lake, under the moon. I stand gazing at the lake in my Sailor uniform. A perfect red rose appears in front of me. I turn in surprise and fall deep into stormy blue eyes, partly hidden by a white mask. I gasp in surprise as he takes me into his arms. They are warm and comforting. It feels so right....so...as if I love him. I close my eyes and listen to his beating heart. I shudder as my feelings are exposed to him. His deep voice cuts trough my thoughts.

"You are safe."

Confused I reply, "I'm safe?"

He smiles. "I feel your confusion, uncertainty, pain. I will be here to protect you."

He takes my head into his hands and kisses me. I blush and he turns. "Remember Sailor Moon, I love you and you are my princess."

He takes off into the night. I was lost in my thoughts when I was attacked. I heard voices, Zoicite's and Malachite's.

"So this is the mighty Sailor Moon?" Zoicite said mockingly. Malachite's voice sent chills.

"Yes, well Beryl wants her. Tuxedo mask will save her and he will give up the rainbow crystals for her....though I don't know why."

I began to sob quietly. I gasped when dark energy lifted me.

"Well, we need to get him to come." Zoicite laughed.

Energy hit me and I started to scream. I cry out from the physical pain from the attack. I cry at the soul attack from the endless battles I endure. Then I cry at the pain in my heart. I cry out for my love, my prince. Strength fills me. It is from my prince.

 'Hold on! I'm coming!'

A thought comes to me. 'I will not give them the pleasure of hearing me scream.'

I grit my teeth and stop screaming. Malachite stares at me. He commands Zoicite to add more power. I draw on hidden strength in me to fight this power. More and more power shoots into me. My will to go on starts to fade. A rose hits Zoicite's hand. As I fell, I was caught by some one, and then we were off. The hands that held me comforted me. I was lost, once again, in the warmth and beating of a heart. We landed and he looked in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He wipes the tears from my eyes.

I sob for a while. He stays holding me in his protective embrace. I look up at those stormy blue eyes and have a sudden urge. I leaned up and kiss him. When we broke apart, I whisper to him.

"I'm fine if you are there by my side. I am fine mind, body, and soul." I felt myself slipping into a sleep. He pulled me closer into his embrace. Soon, sleep over took me.

I woke up with him next to me. His cape was laid on me for warmth. He smiles.

"How are you? I'm sorry; I should have been there sooner." I move closer to him and put my hand on his chest.

"You did nothing wrong. They snuck up on me. I knew you'd come." He hugs me and I sigh. I finally have all the answers to my questions.

Short but sweet. I'll be making a series of thoughts on each of the scouts. See, I'm at it again.....a zillion projects going at one time....he he. Review if you want to, Ja ne

Princess Silver Serenity.


	2. Amy Ami

Amy's Loneliness

            Brainy Amy. That's what I usually hear. People torment me for no reason, other then the fact that I study. But it wasn't going to stay that way.

            I transferred from the Albert Einstein School for the Gifted. I don't know why, nor do I remember why I made this choice, but something deep within me pulled me to do it. When I arrived, the taunting, name calling, the hateful emotions came back. Every minute I felt myself fall deeper and deeper into despair. Then I met Serena. I didn't know it then, but I was making a friend, a sister, for life, literally. Serena was bubbly and happy. She became my friend before I knew it and suddenly I felt as if I was going to be fine. She even got me to go to an arcade, which was a first for me. But then reality crashed down upon me. I had to go to my after school program. I rushed out, leaving perhaps my only chance at freedom from the despair I felt behind. After I had made it to my seat, I realized I had dropped my disk with my homework. . The teacher came by and didn't punish me as I thought she was going to, but instead asked me to watch over the class. I agreed and the teacher seemed to disappear. I went back to work, intent on finishing my assignment.

            The next interruption came when a girl busted into the room. She demanded to talk to whoever was in charge. I stood up, and to my amazement, the girl transformed into Sailor Moon. I was shocked at first, but that shock turned into terror when I was grabbed from behind by a monster. Soon, Sailor Moon was trapped by the students and the monster was forcing my face toward a computer. I felt my energy trying to escape to the screen, but I resisted. A cool feeling washed over me from my forehead on down. It didn't scare me, but instead filled me with a sense of power.

            I was through roughly to the ground and I turned my body to look at the beast. Its arm turned into an ax and I barely jumped out of the way. Serena's cat Luna suddenly appeared and shouted at me to grab the pen she had thrown at me. I didn't give it a second thought and grabbed the pen. Words formed in my head, and I suddenly knew what to do.

            "MERCURY POWER!"

            That day changed my life. I slowly became more and more "human" as Serena put it. I gained friends, in the form of the Sailor Scouts. When Serena became the Princess, I understood why I was so drawn to her. She was my light. But that light, that friendship would be tested once again.

            I had gone to check out a feeling. I went to an after school building, but I could tell that already Emerald's powers had touched and tainted this place. I called for the scouts, and then I was attacked.

            After destroying a few groups of the enemy, I heard Venus and Jupiter behind me. I turned and felt a mental push. I stumbled to the side slightly, and then I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Venus and Jupiter were saying horrible things. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I screamed and pushed between them. They jumped out of the window and joined the other scouts. I came out and my body felt as if it was moving on its own.

            Sailor Moon had come up to me, but I had slapped her away. She stood up, and I heard the monster telling me to destroy them. Even though the words of the monster echoed in my head, all I could see was my princess' face. For a moment, the haze in my mind seemed to grow, but then it shattered and my mind cleared. I turned and attacked the monster, disabling it. Sailor Moon smiled at me, a true smile of friendship, and then she destroyed the monster. I felt free. I knew now that my princess would always be there. I wasn't lonely anymore.


End file.
